Choices
by PristineK
Summary: I didn’t know what I was going to do, I didn’t know what the future held for me, Hell, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me! HarryBlaisefemale. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Just the plot.

**Authors Notes:** Hello! This is my 4th one shot. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it! It's still the same pairing as usual, **Harry/Blaise(female)**. Hope you'll like it! Have fun!

**Choices  
**_by Kristine_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinding flashes of light, loud shrieks of innocent wizards and witches, pain stabbing laughter of death eaters were the only ones that were present within the world I am currently living. As I take cover in the back of the turned table, fear was filling my heart. My mind was buzzing and was probably having a hard time taking in my surroundings. My body bruised and battered from the fighting that erupted. But even with the commotion around, with all the thoughts running in my mind, I still had a face of perfect determination and coldness.

They say that being Slytherin has its advantages. Being Slytherin they say will make you a person of complete mystery. Every person even your housemate is simply a close acquaintance. A Slytherin they say does not show emotion but merely a perfectly blank face. A Slytherin they say is the complete opposite of the light, a complete and devoted follower of the Dark lord. Well I certainly would agree as everything Slytherin has rubbed on me. Well, I guess not everything.

Growing up in a family of Death Eaters, I always thought of myself as a devoted follower of the Dark lord. I would always love to hear about my parents talk about him; how he will soon rise and bring us all power. I admit I was very much naïve and innocent with everything and would always put into my mind that my parents know best. But that was when I was 8. Now I'm 18 and capable of knowing was best or what's right.

My belief on the dark lord lasted for only about 6 years since my arrival at Hogwarts. As I reached my 6th year I was very much excited as my entry into being a death eater was nearing. I was very much looking forward to it. Well not until I realized how blinded I was with lies. How I came to change my mind? Well, even I couldn't imagine I was capable of such before it happened.

It all started on a perfectly innocent time in the library. You see, I loved spending time in the library. Being a bookworm was my secret hobby. I loved books and everything that came with it. With books I got my knowledge of the dark side and with this starts it all.

I was searching through the restricted section of the library, on the corner of the dark arts to be precise. No one was around and with that thought, I started taking down notes from a book about dark spells used in ancient wizarding torture. I'm not usually a person who would look for such but my anointment as death eater was nearing and I hoped to make a good first impression. I wasn't allowed in this section, but I snuck in using the invisibility cloak my parents gave me before I went to Hogwarts.

I was completely induced in the book and was debating in whispers. I took everything that was important down and after a few minutes my parchment was full of important facts and information. I pulled up a new parchment and started scribbling once more. I was deeply into the subject when I heard footsteps that caused me to stop writing.

I suddenly panicked and stuffed everything into my bag and pulled the cloak over me. I then started to walk into the direction of the exit when I suddenly saw my notes on the table I was at. I started running towards it but found myself too late as I saw my notes being read by the very person the dark lord was after.

Potter.

Guilt and anger flew over me as his eyes scanned my full written parchment. He looked confused and bewildered at finding such. I thought it was enough when he read it, but he started looking around as if sensing someone was around which was nerve racking. He then continued reading. As his eyes traveled to the very bottom, his eyes shone it all, shock and bewilderment.

It took me quite a while to realize that I left some notes on the ceremony. It was badly enough that I was busted, but luck wasn't simple with me that day as I saw my name on the back of the paper. I then realized that I used personalized stationary for my notes. I was fully busted. I felt like I was sinking as all opportunities that I felt before simply vanished. I can see it now, me, Blaise Zabini, the-girl-who-ruined-everything!

With that thought in mind, I went out of the library and straight to the Slytherin Common Room. It was already past dinner and the room was packed. My mood became worse as I saw my friends faces full of excitement as they were talking about the upcoming ceremony. They saw me and beckoned me over to join them. I shook my head in a sign of declining and went straight up the dormitories.

I went straight to my bed and lay there thinking about what happened and what will happen. Dread seemed to be the main emotion in me right now. I felt like crying, but as they say, Slytherins do not cry. With that dreaded feeling, I went off into dreamland.

The next morning, I woke up in time for breakfast. I was still in my school robes. I went to the bathroom, freshened up a bit, and went down to the Common Room. The thought of what happened yesterday must have slipped out of me as I heard one of my housemates talk about the upcoming ceremony. With that the sinking feeling came back to me.

I decided not to stay long in the common room and headed out alone to breakfast. As I approached the big oak doors leading to the great hall, I was halted to a stop by a very familiar someone.

Potter.

"What do you want?" I said my voice as Slytherin as possible.

He did not speak but merely pulled out something from his school bag.

It was my notes!

I looked at him with a very much puzzled and shocked of an expression. I definitely thought he would rat me out.

I was about to ask him why when he handed me the paper and left.

I probably stood there scowling for quite sometime, paper in hand, until someone bumped me while on their way to the hall.

I was really shocked at what Potter just did. It took me off guard since I thought, knowing he would rat me out, I would be a goner.

But now everything changed. That mere simple act flooded my thoughts for the rest of the day. It wondered me why Potter did it. I really thought that he would tell everyone about the ceremony and everything that was on my notes. Why he didn't do it? I ask the same question.

This definitely bothered me for days as I keep asking myself the same question. Finally deciding to get answers on the question in my mind, I cornered Potter one day after Potions class.

"Potter." I said as I pulled him away from the crowd going out of Snape's dungeon.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, no."

"Don't play games with me Potter. I want answers and I want them now."

"Well your not getting any." He said, oddly with an amusing smirk on his face.

Now I knew it. He was playing with me. But, why? Ugh, I really don't know as "whys" are questions that seem common to me now a day. I tried to forget these questions and concentrated more on the upcoming ceremony.

But it was hard to forget, coming to the fact that since our last encounter, I kept receiving messages from him. Messages which were very much alarming.

_I know what will happen. _

_You know me. I won't let it go. _

_Don't even try to forget me._

It all signed 'Potter'. As messages kept coming, I became more scared. What if he did rat me out? The sinking feeling that haunted me came back again as thoughts of consequences flooded through my mind.

As days passed and messages came, out of the corner of my eye I came to notice Potter's knowing stares. I became conscious and tense as I felt his watchful eyes on me. It felt like my every move was watched. Even when times that I was alone, I felt that someone was around, watching me.

Finally, one ordinary breakfast morning, I received another one of Potter's messages. But this was quite different from the previous ones.

_Want your answers? Follow me. _

I stared at the letter. Odd. I looked towards the Gryffindor table and was surprised to see him watching me. When we finally took notice of each other, he nodded towards me and stood up. He then motioned me to come as he started to walk out into the hall.

This had better be good.

I stood up and followed him out. My mind was bombarded with questions as I once again was about to meet him.

As I reached the front doors, I was suddenly pulled into a sheet of something and suddenly found myself in close contact with Potter.

"What's the meaning of this?" I hissed.

"Shh." He replied pulling me along with him under the cloth.

As we walked in a series of corridors and halls, I now realized what the cloth that covered us was. It was an Invisibility cloak!

He has one too?

I was about to reach to a thought in my mind when Potter stopped, weirdly in front of a blank wall near a statue.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, clearly irritated.

My question was answered when a door suddenly appeared on the wall in front of us. I stared in amazement and wonder.

He then pulled me inside and took the cloak off both of us. I then looked around me and was surprised to see a room that was very much like the common room although a mix of greens and reds as well as classic and modern.

Wow.

I was suddenly reminded of the reason of this rendezvous with Potter. I turned to him and saw his proud and smiling face.

"Listen to me Potter, I've been having hard time dealing with all these questions in my mind. I want answers and I want them now!" I demanded.

"Well firstly, sit as it would be very much better to deal with it that way."

I shrugged and sat myself down on one of the plush arm chairs of the room. Potter then followed and took the one opposite mine.

"So, talk."

"I know you're in a family of Death Eaters and I know that soon, you'll be one too."

I didn't reply but simply held a straight and blank face.

"And with that I want to give you a proposition."

I sensed that this was going somewhere, somewhere where I would be making a very great decision. But I kept silent and had a blank expression.

"I want to save people's lives. All I want is just peace. I don't want to hear anymore cries of torture. I don't want to see more people die." He paused and looked deep in my eyes.

_Duh. Obviously, Golden Boy._

"I want to let you know. I haven't told anyone of what I've seen in your notes." He paused and seemed to think what words to say.

"All I want is for the good of all. I've thought about this and I think it would be best. Blaise, I'm sorry to burst your dreams but Id rather people's lives than have others destroying them."

"I'm offering you a deal, be on our side or Ill let people know of our little secret."

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted.

"I know you're a whole lot better than this Blaise, I can see it." He whole-heartedly explained, a caring expression on his face.

I was already on my feet ready to storm out of the damn room. Suddenly the room was anything but nice to me. Anger was building up inside me. I felt like throwing things at him. I felt like killing him then and there. I felt like crying, but I've already lost my dreams and I won't let myself lose my dignity.

He moved toward me and again found myself in close contact with him.

"Blaise, please, just understand. Look at it. Imagine how many lives you'll save. At the same time, you'll also save your own." He said searching my eyes for some sign of care.

My thoughts were pondering on what he said. On the back of my head, a voice was telling me to believe in Potter. But no. I couldn't just end my dreams then and there. I just couldn't. I've been dreaming of this my whole life.

"I'll give you a whole week to decide about it." He said facing about and going back to his seat.

By this time, I felt so confused and so angered and so limited. It felt like I was deprived of the freedom I once lived up to. It felt like I had no other choice. Wait, I didn't have any other choice. It was either go with it or suffer the consequences.

Tension was growing around the room's atmosphere as silence covered the whole place. I looked at Potter and saw him looking at the floor, probably thinking. It was then that I started to feel some sort of pity towards him. It was hard to imagine that all the pressure was placed on him and yet he still was determined and never did he give up. All he wanted was peace and good all around him. He was to save the people. The Chosen One they say. But I wouldn't fall for that, I'm not that easy to convince.

Having the thought that everything that happened to me tonight was enough, I stood up and walked towards the door. Potter looked up and eyed me as I went out. I felt his eyes on me as I opened the door.

"Think about it, Blaise"

Potter must have a thing for messages, for after that meet, I seem to get more messages than ever before, but this time reminding me of the choice that I was about to make. For the whole week I pondered on Potter's proposition. Mind you, I still felt pissed and all but time seemed too short to have all these emotions build up inside me. I did not inform anyone and was afraid of what they would think of it and besides this was between me and Potter.

After a whole week's of troubled thoughts and pondering, Potter sent me a message and told me to meet him after dinner just outside of the great hall. I didn't know if I was ready to make this decision. I know it would change my whole future and I didn't know if I was ready to face all these. For the first time in my life, I felt so alone, betrayed, and troubled. It felt like I was a prisoner to my future.

All I've wanted in my life was to be a good daughter to my parents and follow every word they would say. They said I was meant to be a death eater. And all my life, I was most of the time encouraged to be one. I was always told that the dark lord knows best. And being raised with that virtue in life, it became my life's goal to serve the dark lord.

For all my life, I always looked forward to the moment that I would be finally part of the dark lord's followers. As I waited for it, I fascinated myself with dark arts from books in our very own library. As I came to Hogwarts, I would sneak in the restricted section and let myself gain more knowledge as I readied myself for the moment of truth.

But I guess that moment of truth was now gone. My dreams were shattered and never to be fulfilled. And all of this was because of some stupid mistake and that stupid Boy-who lived who once again, saved the day.

I arrived outside the great hall just as I finished dinner. I looked around and found no Potter. Typical. I knew he would be hiding in his cloak again.

"Come on Potter, just show yourself." I muttered.

I waited for it but nothing appeared. Instead a boy came rushing down from the right corridor and stopped just in front of me.

"What do you want?" I said coldness visible in my voice.

"Harry sent me to give you this."

He handed it to me and went off and into the great hall. I looked back to the letter and opened it. What it read shocked me to my limits.

_Meet me tonight after curfew. Same place. Bring your invisibility cloak._

How the hell did he know I own an invisibility cloak! My anger to him deepened more. I suddenly felt like I truly was being watched. I did not tell anyone I had an invisibility cloak and him knowing made me feel as if I'm being stalked.

The piece of parchment on my hand was crumpled as I held it firm on my clenched fist. This week only seems to grown worse than I thought. I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't know what the future held for me, Hell, I didn't know what was going to happen to me!

After curfew, I went back to our meeting place, invisibility cloak draped over me. As I passed the halls, I didn't even know why I even went through this. I should have just let Potter put me down than rather being in a situation as if your every moved was watched and controlled.

As I reached the hall leading through the doors, I saw Potter waiting for me, although this time no cloak in hand. I stood there and before revealing myself, I watched him for a while. I studied him and saw something different about him. Even in the dark you could see his tired form. Dark circles were deep under his eyes, the tiredness and sadness shining out from it. He looked like he hasn't slept for days. But through all of it you could still feel his aura of determination.

Again I found myself drawn to him, taking pity in him. It seems like the Slytherin me suddenly disappeared. The coldness and everything seemed to seep out of me. It was and odd feeling as I have never in my life felt so sad for another person. But reality seemed to immediately pull me in as all those emotions was once again replaced by a cold, arrogant and blank heart of an expression. I then took off my cloak and met face to face with Potter.

He seemed to be taken out of surprise when I appeared as he held out his wand in front of me.

"Go ahead and hex me so I can get out of this mess." I said having lost hope.

"Oh it's you." He replied and stowed his wand back on his wrist holster. He then checked the time and looked back up to me.

"Lets go." he said and moved towards the right corridor.

I followed and fell into a step beside him.

"Wait. Where are we going?" I asked clearly irritated and confused.

"Back to the Room of Requirement."

"What do you mean 'Room of Requirement'?"

"The room we went to the last time we met."

The room of requirement. I thought it was simple a rumor or joke. Having now known it was real seemed to have clearly amazed me. I never thought something like it would exist. It said to behold secrets of different kinds depending on the vision of the room you wished for.

After walking pass a few familiar corridors and halls we finally reached the statue near the blank wall that I've stood unto last week.

A door appeared on the wall appeared after a few seconds. Potter reached for the door knob and opened the door, allowing me to enter first.

The room was the same as I left it, classic yet modern, green and red, but this time having a basin of sort in the middle of the room beside 2 armchairs. Potter walked towards the basin and pulled out a glass vial from his pocket. He uncorked it and spilled its silvery mist of contents into the basin.

It then hit me what the basin was. It was a Pensieve! But what is Potter doing with one of those? I probably was about to find out as he motioned me over to him.

I moved towards him and onto the gap between the armchair and the Pensieve, he on the opposite of me. He motioned me to sit down as he did the same.

"Well, it's been a week and tonight you give me your decision." He paused. "But before that, I need to show you something. Something that would probably help you clear your mind of why's and what's as well as help you make your choice."

"As you can see in front of you, we have a Pensieve." He then motioned to the basin of swirling silvery mists.

"I can very much well see that you know what it does, and tonight we will be traveling back into memory lane. It took me a lot of time and luck to get these memories, but with help I was able to."

He then stood up and held out his hand. I didn't know if I was to take it or not. What he said made curiosity built in me, but something about it made me nervous of what lay a head. What did he mean about traveling back to memory lane? Was it my memory? Impossible, I would have known it. But if not mine then who? I guess there's only one way to find out. I stood up and took his hand.

"Trust me on this Blaise. Just follow me as we travel back to a person's memory that you very well know of."

He then dipped his head into the Pensieve and pulled me with him. Darkness went about me and I had a sinking sensation of falling. I've read about Pensieves and the feeling of going into it, but I have really never thought of experiencing it myself.

As I reached unto firm ground, I was met by Potter and a very familiar sight; a sight from which I woke up and see everyday before my Hogwarts days. It was my very own room. I clearly was surprised to find myself in my room. I looked at Potter and tried to speak but was unable to.

He sensed my confusion and gripped my hand tighter to assure me that there is a point to why I was here. It calmed me a little as the scene before me unfolded.

The door opened and went in a younger version of myself carrying a package in my hand. I then remembered what this moment was. It was one of my most unforgettable moments. It was on the day of my 9th birthday. The time I received my invisibility cloak. At least I know one thing now. It was through this memory that Potter knew I owned one. But still it's not as important as he said it would be. It doesn't make sense, why did he say it will help me make my choice.

As my 9 year old self started to rip the wrapper, in came a younger version of my parents. They were smiling as they saw me eagerly unwrapping my present. As my younger self finally realized what it was, I could hear my very own squeals of joy at what I had received. My younger self then ran towards the younger version of my parents and hugged them with all her might. I then heard my mother's voice.

"_Im glad you liked our present. We knew you would." said my mother, smiling with glee. _

"_Oh thank you so much mother, father!"_

"_You do know what this means my little Blaise?" my father said._

_I shook my little head._

"_It means you're a big girl now. And having this cloak means responsibility on using it." _

"_Yes, father! I surely will take care of it!" I said in my little but serious of a voice._

"_Well, I'll trust you on that." said my father._

_I smiled and again hugged and kissed my parents as thank you's to the wonderful gift they have given me._

My vision then started to blur as my surroundings changed. What I unfolded simply took out the happiness in me. What I saw was lord Voldemort's form sitting on a chair and my parents tortured bodies on the floor in front of him. My heart clenched and I found myself looking away. It was hard seeing them being tortured like this. They never told me that this was what they were going through. Potter seemed to sense my frightened emotion as his hand gripped mine tighter. Maybe this is what he was telling me that would change my choice in the matter. I suddenly looked up as the voice of the dark lord ringed in my ears in such an unpleasant way.

"_I know you have something I need. Something that will help me in defeating the boy." He said in a voice that made my insides cringe with horror._

"_You'll never have her!" my father's pained voice replied. _

"_You fool! Crucio!" _

I then heard my mother scream out of agony and I found myself wanting to stop what was happening. It was breaking me into pieces. I wanted to look away but something made me to continue viewing the scene before me.

"_Blaise is just a little girl! Please, just spare her!" my mother's voice begged in pain. _

"_You blundering fool! You do not know anything! Your daughter is one of my keys to victory. She possesses powers to match that of the boy. And I would do anything to obtain her. IMPERIO! " _

Then and there everything inside me seemed to erupt violently. I felt like I was used and tricked. I felt so stupid to have fallen for such a trick. I felt like I was falling into a bottomless pit. I feel like I was trapped. I felt confusion. I felt bewildered. I felt hurt. But above all my emotions, one thing topped it all. Anger and rage. Anger aroused in me fast and was at its top most peak waiting to burst out. With all that in mind, it seemed that everything changed, my dreams, my thoughts, my choice. One thing was on my mind now and became my utmost goal, to kill lord Voldemort.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being pulled. Pulled out of this mess maybe? Unfortunately not. I then felt myself on solid ground. I was once again back in the room of requirement, although this time with a different feeling. This was all too much to handle. At one moment I was thinking that my dreams of being a death eater was crushed, now I thought it was the most suffered job of all. What I saw in the Pensieve came as a big shock to me. My insides felt so crushed of the emotions than ran wild within me.

I felt exhausted and collapsed onto the chair that was behind me. Potter then moved toward me. I looked at him now with a new found vision. It was weird that just a few minutes earlier I felt anger towards him, now I felt that he was my only hope.

"I'm sure what you've seen shocked you. I also think that you would feel differently about the situation. You've seen what Voldemort has done to people. People that are innocent, people much like your parents. This is what I was telling you about." his voice seemed so calming and yet you could see what his point was.

"As you have heard, you posses a power that matches mine. Giving it to Voldemort will only hurt more innocent people. You are to decide on the matter Blaise."

I sighed. I knew in my mind that I've definitely made my decision. Everything that was revealed tonight perfectly gave everything a new meaning. I now understood how Voldemort's power was affecting the lives of people. I now know what to do. What the future holds for me. What I was going to be. I knew I was needed in this fight.

"With what I've seen, I am only left with one decision, a decision I'm fully going to commit into. I'll be joining the light." I said looking directly into Potter's eyes.

He smiled and said "I knew you would."

"I owe you Potter." I said smiling back.

After that decision and meeting, I've began to see more of Potter. Both of us were under training and from there I've learned more about the power in me. The power I possessed combined with Potter's gave the light a big chance to win this battle.

I came to also learn something new, something that fully changed my heart, something that gave me more hope, something that gave me a wonderful view on life. I've learned to love. As I spent time and time with Potter, I've learned to be acquaintances with him, be friends with him, be best of friends with him and finally be in something much more of any relationship. How? Well, even I ask the same question. Maybe because of his kind-heart, maybe because of his lopsided smiles, or maybe his heroism, or maybe.. well there maybe a lot of reasons but one things for sure, it was because of his care and never ending love for me. He gave me a new hope in my life. He taught me everything I needed to know. He gave me a new chance to look towards to. He brought light to my darkness. He opened my heart to new possibilities. He was the only one able to see right through me. He taught me how to love.

But out of everything that happened, I can say that not everything changed in me. There's one thing I'm sure I'll never change. The coldness to people I barely know, the same blank expression, the retorts, the all too conceited and cold attitude, the dignified appearance, the ability to hide my emotions, well, definitely the Slytherin in me.

Now here I am in the back of a turned table hiding for cover, in the middle of the war between good and evil. It was definitely war. Everyone fighting for their lives, people down and hurt, fires erupting, buildings crashing, everything in full blown unrest. Fear was starting to grow inside me. I tried to fight it but was unable to. I felt like giving up but I tell you, I was trained not to. This was the final battle and whoever won will hold rule forever.

I jumped out of the cover and plunged back into war. Deatheaters, Aurors, witches and wizards shooting hexes here and there. I found myself being cornered by 2 deatheaters. I dodged them both with hexes that put the both of them down. My heart was beating fast as I scanned the commotion of the person who would lead us all to victory. Harry.

I found him and was not surprised to see him in a full blown battle against the Dark lord himself. I dodged myself through the commotion as I tried to get to him.

"Blaise, Look out!"

I found myself face to face with Harry as he knocked the both of us to the floor avoiding the incoming hex.

"Oh look what we have here, the 2 lovebirds how sweet." Voldemort's mock of a voice hissed.

He then caught me by my robe's collar and said "Now, see what you missed for joining them! I thought you were smart! You've caused me failure and you are going to pay."

"Oh yeah, the only person whose going to pay here is you." I hissed hatred visible in my voice.

"Let's see about that, Crucio!"

Instantly, pain shot to every part of my body. I screamed in agony as my limp body fell down to the floor. I could hear Voldemort's laughing that made anger for him rage more inside of me. The pain swelled every part of my body preventing me to fight back. I felt like I was being stripped of my body parts, shredded into bits. If I only had more power to fight it but was unable to as for the mere fact that I had encountered a whole lot more hexes before this. On the world around me, I could hear faint cries of hexes, Voldemort's mock of a voice, Harry's cry for revenge. With this last memory, I felt myself falling steadily into darkness and finally giving into unconsciousness.

As I felt consciousness back in me again, I woke up and opened my eyes to a blindingly flash of white light. Where am I? I did not know. I squinted my eyes letting it adjust to the white light from above. As my vision cleared I found myself in a hospital ward. I then remembered what had happened as to why I was here. The war. What happened? Did we win? Where's Harry? Is Voldemort gone?

As I looked to my left, I saw Harry's body lying on the bed beside me. He was covered in bandages and badly injured. I myself did as every muscle in me seemed to ache. I tried to lift myself up to reach to him. With a support on one of the side tables, I moved toward him and sat on the chair placed near his bed. I looked at him and studied him. He looked so tired and hurt. Hopefully he was ok. I held his hand in mine as I watched him lie there in the bed. I laid down my head on his bed his hand still in mine.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Blaise."

I looked up clearly surprised when he spoke. His voice sounded tired yet it filled me with a wonderful sensation of happiness. He smiled at me and with it came only one meaning. Victory was ours. The light fought of the dark. The world finally found the peace it was looking for. It finally was calm and torn out of the blundering state it was put up to.

I smiled back at Harry, as wonderful sensation erupted within me to finally know he was ok. He looked so exhausted and battered, bruises all over his body yet you could finally see that peacefulness he was once longing for.

As the day passed and healers and friends came and went, happiness and satisfaction in both of our faces were visible as we stayed there in each others company enjoying the peacefulness that was finally brought to the world.

I guess after everything I've realized one thing, I did make the right choice. The choice that taught me everything I needed to do. The choice that brought me to the life of peacefulness I'm currently living. The choice that gave meaning to my life. And I owe it all to one person, the special person in my life, Harry Potter.

THE END.

**Authors Notes: **So what did you guys think? It has a little bit of action and adventure in it so it's a little bit different to my other one-shots. I really do hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I was able to clear some of the stuff though. Well anyways, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Constructive criticisms are welcome:) Thanks again!

**P.S.** To clear out some stuff, I just want to let you all know that I am aware that in the books Blaise is a boy. Although since that once before Blaise's gender was known, Blaise was explored in both genders. And I really enjoyed fics where Blaise was portrayed as a girl. So as you have noticed in my fics I portrayed her as a girl. Well that's basically it, thanks again for reading:)


End file.
